Bubbles
by lemmonpie
Summary: Violet wants to relax in a very human way. Ghost Violet and Tate. Lemon. Enjoy! Fist one of my Ghost Violate Lemon Series!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any AHS characters or plot lines, I own very dirty thoughts and the ability to go fan-girl crazy in a matter of seconds. **_

_**AN: Warning! Lemons ahead! But if you are like me you probably can't wait for them so go on! And fear not, I'm still working on the second chapter for Over My Dead Body, but I wanted to write a lemon!**_

…_**.**_

The house was voided of all living habitants but it was still up and running and the Harmon's still owned it. Ben wanted to sell it and get rid of it but Vivien couldn't bring herself to do it, it was the place where her daughter had died and she wanted to keep it. Viv had come into a large amount of money, left to her by an elder aunt, so she was able to move away, support herself and the twins as well as pay for the utilities bills on Murder House. She even kept Moira to make sure the place was spotless.

Tate walked around the house looking for Violet, he hadn't seen her in a couple of hours and he was starting to get worried. 

She had been dead for three years and, even if he knew that she could not leave the house, he still got anxious when she was out of his sight, his protective side kicking in to ensure her wellbeing. 

He reached the top floor and passed their bedroom door. Yes, they shared her (and his) old room.

He looked inside but it was empty and still in disarray, just like how he left it that morning. Clothes were littering the floor, the bed was a mess and the scarf he had used to tie Violet's writs to the bed frame the night before still hung from the metal bedpost. He thought about the previous night, how she moaned and struggled in vain against the bindings to pull his hair or scratch his back. He loved how animalistic they could be when it came to sex and how sweet and cuddly they became when they were done.

He decided to use the scarf on her mouth the next time; they had been so loud that Lorraine had chided him, reminding him that there were children in the house. He smirked at the thought of trying to keep Violet quiet; she was a loud little vixen and he adored the fact that he was the one to extract those noises from her. 

_"Where__'__s__Vi?"_ he thought as he headed to the last room to check, the bathroom. 

He noticed the master bathroom door was closed and he knew that only Violet still cared to close the doors in a house full of ghosts. 

"Vi, are you in there?" he asked through the door.

"Yeah." she answered, "You can come in if you want." 

He smiled and opened the door, walking in instead of just appearing, out of respect for the fact that she had closed the door when there was no need to do that.

There was Violet; she lay in the tub where he had tried to save her life. She was floating in hot water, covered in white and clear bubbles as Morrissey blasted out of the speakers. 

"Hey!" she smiled up at him.

"Hi," he grinned and sat on the edge of the tub, "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, I had to get away for a while."

"What happened?" he asked, mentally cursing the bubbles that blocked his view of her body.

"Hayden was being a bitch, nothing new, I know, but she still makes me want to kill her all over again sometimes." Violet explained, "So I remembered that whenever I got upset, I would draw myself a nice, warm bath to relax and forget about the world for a while."

"Good to know," he said as he brushed his knuckles on her cheek, "Now I know what to do if Hayden bugs you again."

"You know, only one thing could make this better," she smirked with a special glint in her eyes, one that knew too well. She grabbed fistfuls of Tate's blue flannel shirt and pulled him to the water with her.

"Violet!" he yelled once he was soaking wet and still fully clothed in the bathtub, "You're washing these.", he said with a stern tone.

"Nah, I'm giving them to Moira for washing, I'll probably ruin them and I like this shirt." She explained as she pealed the wet cloth from his body, soon followed by his white undershirt as she started to kiss him.

He corresponded of course, as he did for the last almost four years and he would do for all the eternity, his right hand webbing into her wet hair as he exposed her neck and began kissing and nibbling at it.

Violet tried to unbutton his holey jeans but it was almost impossible to do so underwater and Tate had grown impatient with all the fumbling so close to where he really wanted her touch.

"Fuck this." He breathed and pulled the plug on the bathtub before he stood up and got out. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off along with his Chucks, leaving a pool of water on the floor. He'd take care of that later.

She stood up and ran the shower to wash the bubbles that still clung to her skin. Tate kicked off his red polka dot boxers and got in the shower with Violet with more than rinsing soap off in his mind.

He circled his arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her neck and shoulders. His hands grabbed at her hips, pressing her harder against his cock before twisting her around and backing her against the shower wall.

The cold ceramic wall mixed well with the heat from the water and a chill ran through Violet's spine at the same time Tate's lips attacked her neck. His hands traveled further down and went to her ass, picking her up easily to wrap her legs around his hips.

They made out like that for a while, one of the great things about being trapped in teenage bodies forever was the limitless strength and stamina they both had. He could feel the wet heat that radiated from in between her thighs and she couldn't wait to have him inside again.

They were both panting with need for when Tate decided it had been enough torture, so he lifted Violet higher to position her and agonizingly slowly lowered her on his cock.

The unnecessary air left her lungs and a loud moan escaped her lips before she kissed her man and tangled her right hand in his dark blond locks. Both his hands remained on her ass, guiding her movements in a crescendo that went from excruciatingly slow to frenetic.

He pounded into her with such force and reckless abandon that all she could do was moan and scream his name. He grinned into their kisses, he loved to make her scream and the bathroom walls only accentuated the sound. He groaned as her muscles quaked and fluttered around his hard dick and he knew exactly what to do.

He bit hard on the left side of her neck, just below her ear and plunged deep inside her only two more times before she gasped and let out a high pitched scream followed by satisfied moan, indicating her orgasm. Her legs tightened around his hips like a vice and he could no longer hold on, shooting his load into her.

"Fuck, I love you." Tate breathed, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too." She smiled; still trying to regain her breath and still feeling little aftershock ran through her body.

Moments later, he lowered her to her feet again and they proceeded to shower, the warm water relaxing their muscles as they continued kissing under the stream.

"_Lorraine__is__gonna__be__so__pissed__at__me.__"_ Tate thought, but looking into his Violet's pleased eyes he knew that it was worth it.

…

_**Hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to review! Reviews keep Charles happy, otherwise he starts chopping people to pieces! LOL!**_


End file.
